Gyoza
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Tangyuan |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Catus Spirit |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Salmon Fried Rice |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = 2nd-3rd century |cn name = 饺子 |personality = Energetic |height = 121cm/ 3ft.11in. |likes1 = Tangyuan |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Brianna Knickerbocker |cvjp = Kaji Yūki |cvcn = Wang Yanhua (王燕华) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = There are too many things in this world I don't understand! |bio = A very talkative youngster who looks to go around asking questions. A lot of people are actually quite annoyed by his constant questions. |food introduction = Perhaps the most popular Asian dish in the world. Gyoza, otherwise known as dumplings, are a delicious finger sized packet full of flavor. Gyoza comes in all different types of fillings. |acquire = *Summoning *Daily Sign In (Jan. 2019) *Shard Fusion |events = *Luck & Fortunes *Food Soul's Wish *Lunar New Year *Grand Dress-Up *Stroke of Luck |power = 1338 |atk = 19 |def = 31 |hp = 499 |crit = 473 |critdmg = 305 |atkspd = 506 |normaltitle = Jingling Coins |normal = Gyoza sprinkles a handful of coins, recovering 20 points of health, continuing to recover 10 points of health for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Financial Protection |energy = Gyoza summons a wave of financial resources, becoming invincible for 5 seconds, while Gyoza falls into a deep sleep for 5 seconds, recovering 20 points of health a second for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Financial Protection |link = Gyoza summons a wave of financial resources, becoming invincible for 5 seconds, while Gyoza falls into a deep sleep for 5 seconds, recovering 24 points of health a second for 5 seconds. |pair = Tangyuan |title1 = Bundle of Joy |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Nian raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = Eh? Why am I here all of a sudden? What fun!~ |login = Master Attendant is back! See, it's better at home right? |arena = It's so fun swiping~ |skill = Taste the fury of the rolling pin! |ascend = Yay~it feels like eating a brown sugar filling! |fatigue = It's been left for too long... It's all sticky now... |recovering = Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine~ |attack = Let's go~ where are we going this time? |ko = No... more... energy... |notice = Foods ready! Smells & tastes great~ |idle1 = Wouldn't it be nice if this reunion were permanent? |idle2 = Are those fireworks outside? Better not miss out! Go check it out~ |idle3 = |interaction1 = Master Attendant~ did you eat coin fillings this year? |interaction2 = Don't forget about me when winter comes! |interaction3 = Are the Spring Festival Scrolls ready? Let's go hang it up! |pledge = Amazing! I feel an irrepressible joy in my heart. Master Attendant, will we always reunite like this? Wonderful! |intimacy1 = Master Attendant, why do you like me? Are your reasons the same as mine? |intimacy2 = This is unbelievable. We're clearly completely different beings, but we can be together~ |intimacy3 = Master Attendant, I can make you happy everyday! I'll be by your side forever~ |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Fortune Dog |skin quote = What would be the best way to wish Master Attendant happiness every day throughout the New Year? Haha! |skin acquire = Luck & Fortunes, Food Soul's Wish, Lunar New Year, Grand Dress-Up, Stroke of Luck. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}